1. Field of the Invention
The present invention includes a transfer system for a production line and, more specifically, a transfer system that transfers workpieces between a plurality of stations of a production line.
2. Description of the Related Art
A production line includes a plurality of stations for performing a manufacturing process on a workpiece. Each station performs a different step of the manufacturing process on the workpiece and a transfer system transfers workpieces between the stations. The transfer system reaches into each station, engages the workpiece, and moves the workpiece to the adjacent station.
A common goal is to increase the production output of the production line, i.e., to reduce the amount of time required to perform the complete manufacturing process on the workpiece. Many factors affect the total time required to perform the entire manufacturing process on a single workpiece. Inefficiencies in the design and operation of the transfer system disadvantageously slow the production output of the production line. In addition, periodic maintenance and repair to the production line and the transfer system idles the production line, thereby disadvantageously reducing the production output of the production line.